


All I Want To Do

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, and SMUT, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew better, but Darcy picked up a stranded hitchhiker one night. One thing led to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want To Do

The rain cascaded down the windshield, no matter how hard Darcy made her poor windshield wipers work. She made a face at the weather, it was probably time to stop for the night, anyway. She looked down to check her GPS, she was about seventeen miles out of the nearest little town; that would perfect. They'd have a motel or something she could stop at.

She almost missed the man standing beside the side of the road. He was in classic hitchhiker position, shoulders slumped, thumb out. He didn't want to be out there any more than she did, and he was actually  _out_ there. Darcy knew better, she really did. You didn't just pick up strange men from the side of the road. But there was something about him that made her pull over to the side of the road and hit reverse until she pulled up alongside him.

She rolled down the window to her truck. “Where you headed?” she asked the tall man as he stooped towards the car.

“Just into town.” He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder. “My bike broke down. Normally I'd just walk, but I don't really want to leave it out here in this weather, someone would probably hit it.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, I get that.” She debated for a moment, then, “Hey, if you can get your bike in the back, I'll give you a lift.”  _Well. That was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done._ She didn't take it back, but when he moved away from the door, she texted Jane-  _Picked up a hitchhiker in Montana. Will text in an hour._ There. That made it okay, right?

She couldn't see what he did with it through the driving rain, but after a second, the truck bounced with the additional weight. Somehow, he'd gotten it in there. In just another second, he was opening the passenger door and getting easily into the truck.

He was a large guy, not as large as Thor, but large enough. Dark leather jacket, hair that would probably dry blond, beard. The most earnest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

He offered her a grateful smile. “Thanks, miss.”

Snorting, Darcy shook her head, easing the truck back into gear. The cabin lights went out, leaving them in almost total darkness. “Did you really just call me  _miss_ ?”

“Sorry. It's an old habit.” There was a pause, then, “Of course, it would help if I knew your name.”

If she knew him better, she'd say he was teasing her. But she didn't know him that well, he might not have been. “Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you, Darcy, I'm Steve.”

She nodded, then realized her probably couldn't see her in the dim light. “So, Steve, what brings you along the I-15 in this weather?”

“Just... Road trip. Wanted to get away for a bit. How about you? You're a long way from New York.”

Had he really seen the license plates? Then again, he'd probably gotten pretty close to the rear bumper when he'd... put his bike in the back? Yeah, that part was still a little not-making-sense. “Yeah, same thing. I just... I was living right in Manhattan, you know, and it just... got too much. Too much noise, too many people... I decided to do a road trip of states ending with A.”

There was a brief pause. “Why A?”

“Why not?” He seemed to accept her question for an answer, and a silence punctuated by the weather outside descended over the truck. She glanced over to see him settled back into the passenger seat, soaking the upholstery, one arm on his knee as he stared at the front windshield. “I was considering doing states that ended in vowels, but then everyone I knew got caught up on Hawaii and were threatening to do a group trip with me. South Dakota and Montana were much less exciting.”

“I don't know, Montana's not so bad. You know, when you can actually see past the rain.” He had such a dry tone, Darcy found herself smiling a little. Sass, she knew sass.

“So what do you do, Steve?”

There was another pause. “I used to be in the army. Right now I'm... Taking some personal time.” So he wasn't big on sharing details. Hey, that was fine. Stranger from the side of the road, probably not the best candidate for a new bestie. “What about you?”

“I'm a PR rep. I'm still very much in my position, though, I'm just taking a vacation. It's been a long few years.” That was a little bit of an understatement. Yeah, she had details she couldn't share either. “Do you have somewhere you're staying in town?”

“No, I figured I'd get a room somewhere for the night, then find a mechanic in the morning.”

She nodded, thinking. “Okay. So, we're both doing the same thing, minus the mechanic in my case, and it's a fairly small town, so chances are pretty good that if we split up when we get to town, getting dinner and bumping into each other checking into the motel is going to be more awkward than actually eating together.”

“Did you just ask me to dinner?” A touch of incredulity.

“No, I suggested that we should eat together so that we didn't- you  _are_ fucking teasing me, aren't you?” She glanced over to see the grin on his face lit up by the street light they passed under. “Smart ass. Just, nothing too personal?”

“Yeah. That's great.” He sounded a little relieved. Well, that made two of them.

Steve was... pretty much awesome. He was funny, charming in a very self-deprecating way, and Darcy didn't know when he'd gotten out of the army, but when he took his coat off at dinner, he was still, um... Yeah.

And he pulled out her fucking chair in the town's one sit-down restaurant. And insisted on holding doors for her. Like... What even was that? She was pretty fucking sure he was going to pull out his wallet to pay for dinner, until she very firmly told the waitress that it was going to be two separate bills.

She texted Jane again, let her know that Steve was actually pretty awesome, not at all serial killer material.

“So, Darcy,” he said as they were lingering after dinner with their beer. “Is there a special someone in your life?” There had been some increasingly serious flirting from both of them that had basically been leading up to this question.

She thought of Clint, and very purposely shook her head. Clint was... Clint was fun. But he didn't really seem to know what he wanted for them- to be  _entirely_ fair, Darcy wasn't either- and they weren't... “No. What about you? You're, like, basically the whole package.”

Did he really just  _blush_ ? Maybe it was the beer talking, but Darcy was about two minutes away from climbing over the table and kissing those soft-looking lips. That probably wasn't a good idea. “I don't know about that...”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” She put her empty bottle down on the table and gave him a long, measured look. And, you know, might as well just go for it. She never had to see him again, Steve with a bike from the middle of Montana. “Wanna split a motel room?”

Steve seemed a little taken aback by the question, but then a  _very_ heated grin spread across his face, and he got to his feet. “To avoid awkwardness checking in, of course.”

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling again, too. “Yup. That's absolutely the only reason.”

They left the restaurant and dashed through the rain to her truck. It was only a quick drive to the motel, but by the time they got checked into the single room, they were both soaked through.

Darcy immediately started stripping out of her wet clothes, moving through the little room to the bathroom. There was no help for it. Science. She was chilly, and she certainly wouldn't warm up with the wet clothes still on. Her clothes went over the towel rack, and she wrapped one of the fluffy white motel bath towels firmly around her, under her arms, before heading back into the bedroom.

_Holy fucking shit._ Steve had stripped his own shirt off, and, like... It took a minute before she remembered that she'd been going to say something. “Bathroom. Shower. You can, uh...” The impulse was irresistible, she moved through the room and around the bed, reaching out one hand to touch his chest. “Oh god. I mean...” She couldn't really compare him to Thor without comparing him to Thor- one of those things she couldn't talk about- but  _damn_ . She glanced up at his face, and she was pretty sure that she might have been blushing.  _It was the beer's fault._ “I had to check if you were photoshopped or if that's all real.”

It was real, as was the knowing smile on his face. “I'll shower later,” he said, stepping into her, his hands moving around behind her to settle gently on her back. “I plan on gettin'  _real_ dirty.” His trace of a Brooklyn accent only vaguely registered.

Chilly? How had she ever thought she'd been chilly? It was warm, so warm. Like, fanning herself warm. Darcy rested her hands against his (very real) chest, peering up into his face. He looked back, eyes tracing out the contours of her face before he very slowly lowered his face to hers, like he was giving her a chance to pull away and yell that she was just kidding. Pfft. Like  _that_ was going to happen.

Steve's lips were just as soft as they looked, contrasting with the slight scratch of his facial hair against her chin. His hands closed on the back of her towel as he flicked his tongue against her lower lip. She opened for him, their tongues tangled together. One of her hands drifted up to bury his hair, urging him down closer.

With one final nip at her upper lip, he pulled away. “That okay?”

She pressed her lips together as if trying to imprint the feel of his mouth against hers. “Oh yeah. We should totally do that again.”

There was a strangely triumphant look on his face, but she only had time for a glimpse of it before his mouth fell on hers again as he held her tight against his body.

His mouth slipped from hers, moving along her cheek and back to her ear. As he gently nipped at her earlobe, Darcy let out a sigh. She clutched at his impossibly broad shoulders as he nibbled his way down her neck, pausing to breathe, “I don't want to leave a mark.” There was an unspoken,  _unless you want me to_ .

“God, Steve, I don't fucking care, as long as you don't stop.” His mouth was amazing. And when he latched onto her neck, drawing her tender flesh into his mouth, she let out a breathless moan.

Steve explored her neck, her shoulders with his lips, his tongue. His hands moved around to grasp the front of her towel and pull it gently away from her body. She saw the same look she'd seen countless times before as his eyes moved over her body- appreciation mingled with a touch of awe. To be fair, she was extremely proud of her boobs. Instead of stampeding madly for the girls, though, his hands rested on her waist and he swept his tongue along her clavicle, making her shiver. His mouth moved over every inch of her chest, so that by the time he finally flicked his tongue over one desperate nipple, she was squirming and practically begging. He resisted any efforts to hurry him along, too, and he was big enough that she couldn't really  _make_ him do anything.

“Let me make you feel good,” he said against her skin as he traveled from one practically aching breast to the other. When did  _anyone_ say that on a one-night-stand?

“Seriously, how are you even real?” The last word was drawn out into another moan as he drew her nipple into his mouth. She felt the chuckle ripple across her skin, her fingers digging into the back of his head from the vibration.

He licked and nipped and suckled until Darcy was ready to melt into a puddle on the cheap motel carpet, and then he moved back across to the other breast, dextrous fingers taking the place of his mouth.

Just when she wasn't sure that her legs were going to keep holding her up, Steve lifted her up, lying her down across the bed. He looked down at her, almost a reverence in his eyes like he couldn't believe his luck before climbing on the bed to lay down beside her on his side, propped up on one elbow. When his hand skated up over her hip and across the front of her thigh to dip between her legs, his expression turned smug.  _He'd_ done that. He'd made it so that she was practically dripping, and he seemed awfully proud of himself. Well-deserved, if anyone was going to ask her.

His finger slid over her clit, and Darcy's legs were flying apart, opening herself for him. “Please...” She took a deep breath, concentrating past the mush he was making of her brain. “Please tell me you have condoms.” For once in her life, she was woefully unprepared.

“I do. But if it's all the same to you, I think I'll just do this for a while.” Steve was watching her, his eyes seeming to take in every reaction.

She closed her eyes, losing herself to the absolute pleasure he was bringing her. He kept moving, changing what he was doing like he was trying to learn exactly what she liked. She would have told him if he'd just asked but-  _oh fuck_ . He didn't need to ask.

A loud gasp escaping her, and she felt rather than heard the very pleased noise he made, his chest pressed against her arm as she clutched at the blankets beneath her.

Darcy couldn't stop herself from rocking up against him, and when he slid one large finger deep into her pussy, his thumb rolling over her clit, she came, shuddering and clenching around him, her fingers twisting in the material under her.

He paused, letting her come down without overwhelming her, but he didn't stop. When she opened her eyes to look at him, to thank him, to ask him where the fuck he even came from, all words were completely gone when he started pumping his finger in and out, his thumb sliding over the slick bead of nerves.

He took her apart again and again, until she wasn't sure she'd be able to move if she wanted to. And then, instead of letting her roll over and go to sleep, he got off the bed and finally took off his still-damp jeans. A condom came out from somewhere and he put it on before getting back on the bed, settling himself on his knees between her parted legs.

Steve's blue eyes were filled with question, as though he was still giving her the option to back out. She nodded, lower lip caught between her teeth as she wasn't entirely sure speech would function properly. One hand steadied himself against the bed as he lowered himself towards her, the other gripped the base of his thick cock, lining himself up with her pussy. He slid in slowly, and her legs came up off the bed, locking together behind him and trying to urge him to move faster.

He didn't, though, just gave her that faintly challenging look, easing himself inside until his pelvis was cradled by her hips.

Slow, intense... He fucked her like he was determined to make a night of it. He shifted them just a bit until every time he moved, his erection dragged against that one spot that had her practically seeing stars.

Darcy hadn't known she could come without stimulation directly against clit. Steve, apparently, seemed determined to prove that she could. And when she gripped at his upper arms, her fingers digging in as she shook and swore and told him he was basically a national treasure, he made a very satisfied-sounding noise.

On and on until she was just  _lost_ in a haze of slow, hot pleasure. Time fell away, she was convinced that he really was going to fuck her forever, the hardness of his body the only thing anchoring her to reality.

It seemed even Steve couldn't last forever, though, eventually he stiffened over her, buried deep inside her cunt as his cock twitched with his own release. Immediately after his orgasm, he moved down to the side, pulling her close to cuddle against him. Mind-blowing sex and cuddles immediately after? Why, exactly, was this a one-night-stand again?

They lay together in the bed, just holding each other. Darcy closed her eyes, letting herself drowse as she came back down to earth. After a good cuddle, Steve went and had a shower. She didn't really want to move, she figured she'd just have one in the morning. She was just dozing off when he got back into bed, and she shifted herself back until she was snuggled up against him.

Was that... Was he... Seriously? He was already hard again. How was that even possible? When he pressed his lips to the line of her bare shoulder, though, she reached up behind him to tangle her hand in his hair, shifting her ass against the very prominent evidence of his arousal.

 

* * *

 

_Over a year later:_

Steve was tired. Not sleepy, not really, just bone-numbingly weary. Clint had suggested that they lay low at his farmhouse for a while, and he'd nodded his agreement. He let the conversations in the quinjet flow over him, but enough words jumped out here and there that he knew they were talking about Clint's girlfriend. Apparently they all knew this mystery woman, all except Steve, and she was quite popular among them.

He loaded himself up with the gear they'd brought, trudging off of the quinjet and towards the house. They really were away from everything, maybe this had been the best idea. Regroup, make a new plan of action... Sleep, maybe.

He was the last through the door, the room already full of fond greetings and warmth. The gear was set gently on the floor, they could sort out where it needed to go when sleeping situations were worked out.

“Steve, this is Darcy.” Clint sounded... Happy, just ridiculously happy.

Steve looked up, and the world stopped. The first thing his eyes fell on was the baby boy, nestled in a pair of arms. His ma hadn't had too many pictures of him taken when Steve was a baby, but he  _knew_ that face. He knew those eyes, he saw them in the damn mirror every morning. Tearing his gaze away, he continued looking up. He had to know. Darcy, that name was...

When he got to her face, she was as frozen as he was. “Darcy?” he asked, staring at her in disbelief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" by Heart.


End file.
